reversal
by cunning bird
Summary: so, i've been thinking of doing this new fic, where instead of Sherlock, John has to jump off of barts. I will post the first chapter, and see what everyone thinks. If i get good reviews, then I will continue. Fyi, this is my first Sherlock fic. Rated K for now, if i continue I might raise it, depending on what I do.


Chapter 1

I don't really remember how i got to the top of Bart's. I just know that Moriarty is watching me, smiling ever so slightly, and that Sherlock was driving off to someplace. He had said something about 'a meeting' before he left. "well, here we are at last. It's just me and you, John." i took a step foreward.

"all my life i have been searching for distractions. And Sherlock was the best distraction I had. But i don't have that anymore, because I've beaten him. And you know what? It was easy. Now i've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people. Oh well." he said with a shrug. I glared at him, "so you sent Sherlock off? Told him you would meet him somewhere, didn't you?" Moriarty nodded, a slight smile on his face. It was sickening how he could enjoy this. "yes, that was a bit fun." before I could say anything, he asked. "did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did i nearly get ya?"

"I never doubted Sherlock." i hissed

He smiled, "for a few moments you did."

There was a tense pause. "glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it."

"do it? Do what? Yes, of course. My suicide." I eyed him, I should have known this would happen. I had played into his game all too well. I walked closer to him. "your insane."

He raised a eyebrow, "your just getting that now? Oh well. Time to jump." i didn't move, didn't do anything. Just looked from the ground far below us, to the inside man next to me. He smiled that evil smile of his with a glint in his eye that sent chills up and down my spine. "Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive to jump. Your friends will die if you don't"

My eyes widened, "Sherlock." i breathed.

"not just Sherlock. Everyone."

"Lestrade."

"everyone." his voice a harsh whisper, just loud enough for me to hear

"Mrs. Hudson."

"Three bullets. Three gunmen. Three victims. There's no stopping them now. Unless my people see you jump. You can do anything you want with me, but nothings going to prevent them from pulling the trigger."

By now we had moved closer to the edge. I took a deep breath, "unless i kill myself and complete your story."

"you gotta admit, that's sexier." he nodded towards the edge or the building, "off you pop. Go on. Your death is the only thing thats going to call off the killers. I'm certainly not going to do it."

Something was missing from this whole thing though. Why didn't he just use Sherlock? Why did he need me? My mind traveled to that night in the pool. I will burn the heart out of you. It clicked in my brain, "this is what you meant that night in the pool. You would kill Sherlock, but not directly. You would target his heart, burn it, ultimately killing him.." Moriarty smiled, "your smarter then everyone thinks." I glared, "i'm not a complete idiot." he continued, as if he didn't hear me. "yes, thats what I meant. I have discovered that the only way to hurt Sherlocks heart, is to hurt you. So to kill it..."

"you have to kill me." I said softly.

Moriarty smiled, "exactly." he said, then added, "you don't have a choice." before pulling out a gun and shooting himself in the head.

My eyes widened, and i ran my fingers through my hair. Walking to the edge, i looked down and saw Sherlock get out of a cab and look around. Quickly, i pulled out my cell phone and called him.

"John? You okay?" he asked, walking towards the building. "turn around and walk the way you came." "i'm coming in." he said. "just. Do as i ask. Please." I don't know if it was the tone of voice, or the slight plead at the end that made him turn and walk back. But he did. "where?" he questioned. I watched him, "stop there." i told him.

"John." he said, and there were so many questions in that one word. I took a deep breath.

"okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." he did so, and his eyes locked with mine.

"oh god." he breathed

"I-I can't come down, so we-we'll just have to do it like this."

"whats going on?" he demanded. I almost wanted to laugh. That part should be obvious.

"an apology."

"what?"

"i need to do something up here. To jump."

"why are you saying this? Of course you don't!"

I could see him shaking his head, "no. Stop it now." he said, starting to move foreward.

"no, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." I commanded.

"alright." he said, holding a hand up. On instinct i held up mine, as if reaching for him. I felt tears push against my eyes.

"keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

"do what?"

"this phone call... Its my note. Thats why people do, don't they? Leave a note?"

"leave a note when?" i could tell from his voice that he knew, but he was trying to deny it. Refusing to believe it. Oh Sherlock, so brilliant yet refusing to believe the obvious "i'm sorry. There's no other way." i said softly, the tears slowly leaking out. I sniffed, "but i want you to know something. You are the best friend i will ever have. You were there. You know how I didn't need my cane? It was because you became that for me. I owe you so much." the tears were rolling down my face now. I glanced back at Moriarty, cursing the man.

"i owe you so much, and this is the only way I can repay you. You might not understand now, but you will. Your brilliant, and have the best heart."

"I've been highly informed that I don't have one." he murmured, and I could barely hear it.

"we both know that's not true." I said, a sad smile on my face as I remembered that night in the pool.

"John.." its amazing how many things one word can mean. Can say. I locked eyes with Sherlock, which was hard to do at this distance.

"good bye, Sherlock."

"no, don't..." i threw away the phone, and put my arms out. I couldn't let Sherlock die, not for me. He's done so much for me, this is the only way I can repay him. Keeping my gaze fixed on Sherlock, i tilted forward. And then I was falling. I heard him yell my name frantically, and my heart nearly broke at the desperation and panic in his voice. And then the cement was getting closer, and then I hit it. And then nothing.


End file.
